Segredo no Carnaval
by As Snapetes
Summary: Rita Skeeter publica um furo de reportagem após descobrir Dumbledore no Carnaval do Rio.


Nome da fic: **Surpresa noCarnaval  
Autoras:** Magalud e Sheyla Snape  
**Censura:** G  
**Gênero:** Humor  
**Spoilers:** AU, mas tem referências de canon  
**Avisos ou Alertas:** Nenhum  
**Resumo:** Rita Skeeter publica um furo de reportagem após descobrir Dumbledore no Carnaval do Rio  
**Beta:  
Notas:** Escrito no janelão das Snapetes a quatro mãos pela Shey e Lud depois do desfile das campeãs do Carnaval 2010 do Rio de Janeiro, que teve um carro alegórico de Harry Potter  
**Disclaimer:** Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

**Surpresa no Carnaval**

"O Segredo de Dumbledore!

Uma reportagem exclusiva de Rita Skeeter

O mundo bruxo pranteou e homenageou o grande mago Alvo Dumbledore, assassinado por Severus Snape do alto da Torre de Astronomia da escola de Magia e Feitiçaria de Hogwarts. A perda de Dumbledore permitiu a ascensão daquele-que-não-devia-ser-nomeado, derrotado pelo Escolhido, Harry Potter, quase um ano mais tarde, na Batalha de Hogwarts.

Mas essa repórter acaba de fazer uma descoberta estarrecedora. Com exclusividade para o "_Profeta Diário_", eu descobri que Dumbledore está vivo e morando num paraíso tropical. Mais do que isso, Dumbledore está disfarçado de Muggle, realizando o sonho de toda uma vida: ser destaque em carro alegórico numa escola de samba no Rio de Janeiro.

O que era apenas uma desconfiança na noite de domingo de Carnaval (uma festa Muggle muito celebrada no Brasil) tornou-se certeza no desfile das campeãs, sábado à noite. Embora não tenha sido campeã, a escola de samba Acadêmicos do Salgueiro conquistou o quinto lugar no concurso do Rio de Janeiro, o mais famoso do mundo. Não havia dúvida de que Dumbledore estava nessa referida escola de samba.

Visto no lugar mais alto da Avenida Marquês de Sapucaí, desfilando no Salgueiro (favor não confundir com o Salgueiro Lutador de Hogwarts) estava ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore. Em trajes brilhantes e mais do que regados em purpurina, lantejoulas e paetês, o ex-diretor de Hogwarts acenava para a multidão, mostrando samba no pé. A animação era mais do que evidente na performance do velho bruxo e seus agora colegas de escola (de samba, não Hogwarts) afirmaram que durante toda a preparação para o desfile, era o mais animado dentre os participantes. Usando o nome Ronaldo Barros, Albus Dumbledore impressionou os carnavalescos, operando verdadeiros feitiços na avenida!

Alvo Percival Wulfrico Brian Dumbledore fez bonito no Sambódromo do Rio. Dançou e cantou o samba enredo sem atravessar. Tudo indica que Dumbledore foi uma grande e reluzente estrela também no Carnaval do Rio. A escola vencedora do Carnaval, a Unidos da Tijuca, tinha como tema O Segredo. Seria essa, caros leitores, a inspiração para Dumbledore cair no samba? Seria essa identidade de carnavalesco do Salgueiro o segredo do ex-diretor de Hogwarts??

Aliás, é de se perguntar sobre o nome da escola de samba. Não pode ser coincidência Dumbledore escolher sair pelo Salgueiro. Seria por isso que Hogwarts tem um Salgueiro Lutador nos terrenos da escola? Estaria o nosso diretor realizando trabalhos nas escolas de samba do Rio há tanto tempo? Teria ele arranjado o campeonato do Salgueiro em 2009 também? Estas são perguntas que não se calarão, e prometo a vocês, meus caros leitores, que não descansarei enquanto não descobrir as respostas!

Depois do desfile, não foi possível localizar Dumbledore na dispersão. Com suas habilidades extraordinárias, o amado bruxo sumiu da Marquês de Sapucaí sem deixar traços. Contudo, algumas das figurinistas lembram-se do pássaro cor de fogo que doou tantas penas para os adereços da escola e mencionaram que de vez em quando o fictício "Ronaldo de Barros" brincava de passear pendurado no pássaro. Agora sabemos o destino de Fawkes, a fênix!

Não se preocupem, leitores. Essa repórter promete não descansar até encontrar o Supremo Mugwump da Conferência Internacional dos Bruxos e ex-diretor de Hogwarts. Toda a história será esclarecida! Quem sabe, se desta forma, a figura nos cartões dos sapinhos de chocolate possa ser a de Dumbledore realizado na glória de ser destaque de carro alegórico numa escola de samba Muggle no Rio de Janeiro!"

FIM.

* * *

N.A: Bem, foi isso. Nada como duas autoras ociosas no MSN com duas fadinhas malucas para sair isso ai. Um pouquinho aqui, muitas risadas ali, e... PIMBA! Vocês leram o resultado. Gostaram? Não? Deixe um comentário ali no botão Reviews e nos deixe saber.

Beijos,

Sheyla Snape

PS: E mais beijos pra Lud que foi fantástica, como sempre!


End file.
